


Advances

by ivorybyrd



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bullying, M/M, awkward touching, communal showers, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: On the cusp of war, there is a trigger that causes Chesta to feel like he's wanted. Miguel has realized his feelings thanks to a cruel action.





	Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tnseukkoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/gifts).



> This prompt is for SewingYoukai/Tnseukkoi! The line "It's 2AM, why are you next to me?" 
> 
> I wanted to do something a bit different as i've been working on my series fic. I took the small headcanon for Series!Chesta and applied it here.

Chesta would be lost in thought for many moments when he wasn’t at his most active. It was hard to have a few moments of every day to just take it all in. The war, the blood that drained on his hands in the gallons. In a life filled with objectives, schedules and lists, the first choice he made was enlist and go to war for his home country. 

He watched the water slide in streams down his wrists and beyond his fingers. The hard water smelled of sulfur and chemicals. A change that was not easy to get used to. It took a toll on his hair, so most of the time outside the showers he would use a bit of the oils for their hands on his hair to keep it from frizzing out. 

A long train of thoughts that spiraled into soon to be lost memories came to a stop when an arm wrapped around his shoulder, shocking him out of his daze. “Huh…” 

“And what are you thinking about?” Miguel’s pinkish face came into view over his shoulder. “Do you need help washing your back?” 

He heard some jeering laughs from behind the stall walls on three of the four sides, if not further away. Chesta knew what this probably was. The un-ending prodding at his strange behavior by getting reactions out of him. They wanted to get to know him. Even if there was little to nothing to him. Even if their methods were borderline cruel.

“Not really,” Chesta whispered, rolling his eyes. 

It would sometimes be more of a joke, or a small prank. Their second in command would never let them haze or bully him. 

His reaction, or lack there of kept it going. 

Miguel’s insistence was innocent enough at first, the cloth ran over his shoulders and along his sides. He wasn’t ticklish, and knew Miguel was trying to find a sweet spot. 

He felt a hand on his back, the rough cloth running down his back some. Miguel standing at his side with a flushed smile on his face. Chesta half-obliged Miguel, and let his head fall forward some. It was a nice enough feeling. 

Chesta jumped when the cloth moved lower and his shoulder hit the shower wall stall. 

Miguel was standing over him, innocently smiling. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re clean…” 

Chesta felt the heat rising up in his chest then to his face. 

A crack sounded and Miguel quickly grabbed his shoulder when a wet, thin towel slapped him hard. 

Gatti had opened the curtain and held the twisted towel in two hands, ready to unleash it again. “Hey, you better not be trying anything Miguel.” 

Miguel laughed and rubbed his shoulder. “Just having fun,” he said and went to vacate the stall. “Right?” His smile was earnest when he looked back at Chesta. He was almost apologetic. “We like you Chesta.” 

“Don’t be getting too familiar with him Miguel, he has to stay pure. Your southern grimy paws need to stay off him…” Gatti trailed after Miguel, his voice fading off. 

Chesta felt his chest, the beating heart underneath the skin had finally slowed down again. 

 

Miguel could barely remember, but the curve of his lower back stuck in his mind. Deep but small and soft. He had gotten so far. This of course called into question of his own feelings. But he couldn’t help himself. He tried to play off his disinterest when the part was offered to him. 

He rolled to one side of the bed to face the wall and closed his eyes.

His roommate was already dead asleep, but Miguel remained too mentally wound to rest. He felt the twinge of guilt. He knew he probably crossed a line, and if Chesta really wanted to, he could complain. His fingers had ventured a bit too south, and had anyone else aside Gatti stopped them, like Ryoun, he’d probably be spending an evening under Dilandau’s boot. 

He turned and his shoulder hit something. His extremities tingled with the fear of something dangerous there. It wouldn’t be the first time they were boarded and attacked. 

He inwardly counted to five, and looked over his shoulder at the uninvited guest in his bed. Soft blonde hair in a very clean bowl cut, fallen delicately over his eyes.

“Ch-chesta?!” Miguel whispered. 

Somehow he hadn’t noticed the door opening or he’d have told the other to go back to bed already. The shorter slayer lived in the next room with Gatti. They visited on occasion, and wasn’t the first time Chesta had passed out on his bed. Only to be woken or dragged back. 

Only this time, Chesta was in his bed without reason. His smaller frame scooted just a bit closer. His fingers searched for him under the blankets.

“What… go back to bed,” Miguel insisted with a small voice. “It’s two a.m., why are you next to me?”

“Was I wrong?” Chesta asked. “I thought… that you… ” He pulled his hands away and the look of sadness made Miguel’s heart ache. “Is this strange?” 

Miguel shook his head, and his right hand gently grasped at Chesta’s face. “No no, it’s ok….” He went blank on what to do, whether or not he should try to get rid of the blonde before his roommate woke. 

There was a small, unsure smile on Chesta’s face. 

To his complete and utter surprise, Miguel only now realized that smile was now pressed to his own. Quiet fell over them, and Miguel could only hear his own heavy breathing against the other’s cheek. The creak of the bed beneath them told him that he was on his back now, pushed into the mattress by the shorter one on top of him. 

Chesta’s arms had wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly as the kiss deepened with Miguel’s lead. 

Miguel pulled his mouth away to breathe. The growing warmth in his bunk was stifling, and he could feel the bit of sweat start to bead at his skin. His hands reached down to tuck under the hem of the undershirt they all had to wear, and could feel the shivering surface of Chesta’s back. 

Chesta had buried his head into Miguel’s neck. 

Something fell against his skin, the sensation sending a chill down his spine. Miguel turned his head, and in the faint mechanical light of the outside lanterns, he could see the glitter of tears on the other’s face. 

His hands evaded immediately and he slipped up to sitting. “Chesta?” 

Chesta sat up, not hiding as he rubbed his tears away. “Sorry, I…” 

“What’s wrong?” Miguel tried to keep his voice low, so not to wake the one above them. Who would definitely not take kindly to late night visitors. 

“I don’t know, I’m trying to…” Miguel heard him start, but couldn’t form the right words. “Do you like me?” Chesta finally asked. 

Miguel nodded. 

“I was trying…” Chesta’s voice grew thin. “I don’t think I’m ready.” 

“Ok,” Miguel smiled assuringly. “But, what about you?” 

“Me what?” Chesta cocked his head to one side. “I said I wasn’t ready.” 

“Me? Do you like me?” Miguel pointed to himself. 

“I think.” He still nodded, a smile coming to his face. “But that look in your eyes today… you wanted me?” 

Miguel’s lips stretched into a wry, unsure smile. “Yeah, I think… but today—” 

“I know it was a joke,” Chesta whispered. 

“Chesta…” Miguel reached up and brushed some of his bangs away. “You’re different, I like that a lot. I don’t think I would have let anyone else… forgive me for being cruel?” 

Chesta’s blue eyes fluttered with his eyelashes as he stared in some confusion. “What?” 

“Sorry, I’m tired. I just want you to myself.” Miguel moved closer for a moment and kissed his head. “I’ll move at your pace.”

“What if my pace is cut short?” Chesta asked. 

“Then we can stay here forever.” Miguel ruffled his hair. “Go get back to bed.”

Chesta slipped out from under the blanket and sheet. “Goodnight, Miguel.” 

“Goodnight.” He laid back down and watched the door close behind the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
